Damaged
by WildFire864
Summary: His death was tragic and left her alone. 3 years later, Lana is in an abusive relationship and needs out of it. Can he help her, even in death?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Lana's heart rate excelled and she held her breath tightly in her throat as the door clicked open. "Lana," Ben whispered when he entered the darkened bedroom, blood trailing down his chin and his eye blackened. "Ben," she rose from the spot where she had been sitting, "what happened to you?" "I'm as good as dead by tomorrow," he sat by her; anger glistened in his eyes. "Let me clean you up," she said, letting her fingers slide around the wet washcloth that sat in the bathroom across the hall. "Are you alright?" she called to him. "Do I _look _like I'm alright?" he asked rhetorically. "Right, sorry," she re-entered the room and knelt in front of him. He closed his eyes tightly together when to white towel touched his lip and ran down his cheek.

"This is all your fault," Ben explained, "I told you I needed twelve hundred dollars, you were three hundred short." "No, Ben, I-I put all the money in. I remember, I put it all in," Lana stammered. "Well, obviously it wasn't all there, or I wouldn't look like this. How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me," his eyebrows furrowed and her heart sank. "This isn't my fault, Ben, you're the one who got involved with drugs and the wrong kind of people; and I can't keep stealing money from people to pay _your _debts," her arms fell to her sides. "When a boyfriend needs something, you're supposed to help him get it, no matter what it takes," he said, trying to guilt her into believing him. "Not when it means stealing money and taking the lives of innocent people, Ben. I can't do this anymore. I want out," she confessed. "You what?" his teeth clenched tightly. "I said I want out. I want out of this relationship. I want out of this situation," she paused, "I want out of your life."

A searing pain ripped through Lana's jaw as Ben fist collided with her face and she screamed in terror. "What are you doing to me?" her voice cracked, tears spilled out of her eyes profusely, and her words were broken and hurt. "You have no idea who I'm dealing with, Lana; you can't get out of my life now. These are Luthors. You're going to get me out of this. I know you know Lex, and he's the one behind it all," he screamed. She said nothing. "Answer me," his voice carried through-out the house and his hand held her face in a death-grip. "Fine, I'll talk to him," she cried and stood, her legs shaking with her entire body. "Go!" he screamed. Then she left.


	2. Kidnapped

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped **

"Lana," Clark pulled open the door to see the girl standing in front of him. Lana's long Raven hair curled around her cheeks and hung gently over her shoulders. "Hey," she smiled at him, it gave him butterflies. "Come in," he moved back and let the door open. "Thank you," she chuckled and stepped in. "What's going on?" He pulled out a chair and sat down, as did she. "Nothing really, just came to see you. I was thinking," she began, "since Chloe moved, and Lex doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, you're really the only person I have left." "Well, what about Lois?" he smiled at his own words. "She's alright, but she's never really around. I don't know. Isn't it just weird that all of our friends are leaving and we're the only two still her?" she shifted her weight in the chair, causing it to creak gently. "Kind of, maybe it's fate," he could fell his cheeks warm and he knew that they were turning pink. "Maybe," she nodded.

Clark's eyes met Lana's. Her eyes were hazel and he felt as though he could stare at her forever. He loved when she wore the light orange shirt she had draped over her delicate body because it complimented both her hair and her eyes. "So," she began, "what are Clark Kent's plans for this fine rainy day?" 'Nothing, just going to sit around and watch movies," he explained, glancing at the clear window. Rain fell angry against the house and pelted the tall tree in his yard. "Do you want some company?" she offered. "Yeah, that sounds great," his attention was turned back toward her. "So, what first?" he stood and walked into the living room. "I don't care. What are our options?" she followed him intently.

Clark knelt by the box where the tapes and DVD's were, "well, we have _Blades of Glory, Romeo and Juliet, The Butterfly Effect, Ten Things I Hate About You, Titanic_." "How about _Titanic_?" Lana questioned. "Alright," he smiled as he gripped the DVD and took out the silver coated disk. "I'll put it in if you want," she inched toward him and put her hand on his arm to get his attention. Chills twisted up and down his arms at her touch and he gulped hard, "o-okay." "Okay," she chuckled at his apparent nervousness and took the DVD from him. His eyes followed her as she walked to the television set. _Why does she do that to me? I think she knows how nervous she makes me. _

"Are you coming?" Lana yelled, watching the screen, which was still at the menu. "Yes," Clark said as he sat by her. "Good, because I wasn't ready to watch a two and a half hour movie by myself. That wouldn't be fair, now would it?" her finger hit his nose, causing him to shiver. "Cold chill?" she giggled, making him smile. "No," he replied vaguely. "Okay," she whispered. "Do you have the remote?" he asked. "No," she shook her head. His stomach twisted into knots when she stretched over him to grab the remote that sat on the arm of the chair. Her hand brushed against his stomach when she sat back down, "sorry," she stared at the remote, searching for the play button. "There," she aimed at the television and pushed the small triangle.

Time passed and credits swam across the screen. "Is that your favorite movie or something?" Clark asked. No response. "Lana?" he looked at the spot beside him, where Lana was sleeping gently. "Hey wake up," he shook her, only causing her to scoot closer to him. She sighed when she lay her head on his arm. _She's clingy in her sleep, _he noted. His eyes shut slowly when she ran her hand across his chest and let it rest on the other side. "I love you," he whispered and let his lips fall softly against her forehead, "you're amazing."

…"What time is it?" Lex said in to the phone. "Four fifteen, sir. They're both asleep," Shaky, Lex's current 'assistant' explained. "Go in and get them. Don't wake them up, or you'll be the one locked in a cage," Lex threatened, "is the circuit ready?" "All ready," Shaky said, "I'm going in right now.


	3. Boxed

**Chapter 2: Boxed**

Lana's neck ached as she sat up, "Clark?" she asked, disregarding her surroundings, "Clark?" "What happened?" Clark questioned, noticing that she was no longer in his arms. "Where are we?" her eyes scanned the tiny container. "I don't know," he rose from the ground. Neither of the two had shoes on. "What's going on?" She was confused. "Oh, no," he exclaimed as he saw the glass containing them. "Hi, Lana. Hi, Clark," Lex said from outside the container. "What are you doing to us?" Lana stood and stepped toward the figure that was untouchable from outside the chamber. "Oh, just this," Lex said, then turned to nod at Shaky, who was holding a small box remote control. A jolt of electricity knocked both Lana and Clark off of their feet. Clark yelled in agony and Lana arched her back. "Stop," Lex commanded.

Clark groaned when he pushed himself off of the ground. "Let her go, she has nothing to do with this Lex," Clark fumed. "Oh, you're wrong. She's got everything to do with this. I told Shaky here to get some of your blood last night and put it into her. I don't know what it about you that make the meteor rocks hurt you, but whatever it is, she's got it now, too. I know that you love her Clark; and that's exactly why she's needs to be in that box with you," Lex grinned triumphantly. "You love me?" Lana glanced at Clark. "Let her go, _now_," Clark yelled. "Clark," Lana grabbed his hand, causing him to look at her, "do you-?"

Lana stopped when a pain similar to the one before ran through her body. "Lana," Clark yelled as he fell to the ground beside her, "why isn't this hurting me? Why is it only hurting her? Stop it!" his voice was powerful, but quickly became soft when his eyes filled with tears, "please, stop it. Lana." Her eyes clenched shut as she coughed. Blood hit the glass floor and ran down her face. "No," he yelled, "shut it off! Her body's not used to this, she's dying!!" She groaned when the electricity stopped, "Clark." All the strength had escaped her and her eyes refused to open, she was unconscious. "Please, Lex, I'll do anything. Let her go," Clark pleaded. "Then tell me what you are, Clark, Tell me and I'll let her go. Either way you're going to die here," Lex chuckled.

"Fine, Lex, you want to know my secret? I'm not from Kansas; I'm not even from the United States. I'm from a planet called Krypton. The meteor rocks are called Kryptonite and they're the only thing that can kill me. I came in the meteor shower and I've got these-these powers. I can outrun a train and catch a bullet with my bare hands. I can see through solid objects and shoot fire from my eyes. I could pick up this whole building and run it to China if I wanted to, or I could just blow it to pieces. Now let her go," Clark pleaded, "please." "How about I let her watch you die instead?" Lex suggested, "freak." "No, Lex, no. You said you'd let her go. Let her go!" Clark fell to his knees, tears finally spilling out of his eyes.

"Oh," Lana grimaced when her eyes began to flutter open. "Lana," Clark crawled over to her. "Clark," she put her hands behind her and sat up. "Turn it on," Lex yelled. Shaky obeyed. "No," Lana yelled as her body began to tingle. Clark screamed when the pain cut through him. "Lana," he managed to speak and wrap his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He struggled to pull her on top of him, "get off the floor." "No," she pushed away from him when she felt her body rise off the floor. "Do it," he pulled harder, and she flipped onto him. "Clark," she sighed, looking into his eyes, "let me down." His fingers curled around her shirt tightly. She could feel the pain pulsing through his body. "Stop it!" Lana screamed. "Turn it off," Lex said. "Are you okay?" she rolled off of him.

"No, it's not off. He can-he can control who's feeling the pain. I'm-I'm going to die here, Lana," Clark confessed. "No," she shook her head in disbelief, "no, you can't leave me here. Clark, I wasn't lying when I said you were all I have left. You can't leave me, too." "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Yeah, Lana, he's really sorry," Lex mocked the scene. "I'll kill you," she faced him, rising to her feet and walking to the glass, placing both hands on the sheet of clear solid, "I'll kill you, Lex. I'll kill you." She repeated the phrase as she fell to her knees, broken down, "I'll kill you." "You better go say your goodbyes," Lex nodded toward Lana.

Lana's eyes opened and looked up through the hair that hung in her face. Pools of tears sat in the pits of her eyes and her chin quivered, "why? Why'd you do this?" "Because he's a freak, go say goodbye, Lana," Lex rose and Lana crawled over to Clark. "Hey," she placed her hand on Clark's cheek. "Lana," he whispered, "I'm sorr-." "Shh," she placed a finger on his lips, "I know. Just let me talk for a minute." She swallowed the lump in her throat and let it set into her stomach.

"Clark, do you remember in Kindergarten, I beat you up because you stole my juice box? That was the first day we were friends," she cleared her throat and held back tears, "then in second grade I pushed you for coloring on me. That was the first day I started liking you. Now, I just don't like you, Clark, I love you. I love you so much, and I don't want you to die. I want to grow old with you and have a family. I want to wake up every morning and you be the first voice I hear and when I'm going to bed, I want you to be that last person I talk to. I want to kiss you goodnight, and hold you while we watch the rain together with no electricity. I want to be with you."

Clark's eyes shut when Lana pressed her lips against his. She could fell him tremble beneath her, and sweat poured off of his face. She pulled away and lingered in front of him. His hot breath swam in her face and his nose hit hers. Their eyes remained closed. She could fell his lips slither across her nose as his moved slightly. His hand twitched reflexively and she could feel it on her waist. Her hair fell around him and some brushed his cheeks, tickling him. He hadn't been this happy and in so much pain in his entire life. He felt a liquid slide across his cheek--Lana's teardrops. "Don't," his hand shook when he wiped her eyes. "Hold me," she pleaded, opening her eyes. He did, he held her until his last breath.


End file.
